The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to signal driving scheme, and more particularly, to a driver circuit used for signal transmission and a related control method.
Traditional serializer/deserializer (SerDes) designs employ driver circuits including a current mode logic (CML) driver, a voltage mode driver, and an H-bridge current mode driver having a resistor coupled between a differential output terminals (referred to hereinafter as an H-bridge driver). However, the CML driver consumes more power. The voltage mode driver lacks design flexibility and is therefore unsuitable for transmitter (TX) equalizer design. Power efficiency of the H-bridge driver is higher than that of the CML driver but still lower than that of the voltage mode driver.
Thus, there is a need for a driver circuit having low power consumption and high design flexibility.